Choosing
by BaileyLautner
Summary: What if Bella had answered the phone instead of Jacob? What if Edward came back out of his own accord? Who will she choose? Team Jacob story! MY first Fan Fic! PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't ready for this! Jacob was leaning in far too close, and I knew what he was about to do. He had healed some of the pain in my body but not all of it! I wasn't healed enough to take this. He was going way to fast. I needed more time for this moment to happen.

"Bella"

He whispered my name like it was the most beautiful name in the world. It was that moment when I gave in. The moment I decided to let him kiss me and deal with the consequences later. The moment I realized that my Paris could become my Romeo.

But could I forget about Edward? Could I possibly get over the pain I felt after losing him?

"Be happy, Bella," the imaginary Edward whispered.

Jacob was extremely close now. So close that I could feel the heat pulsating from his lips. It was right there, a millisecond before our lips were about to make contact when the phone rang.

Jake froze with an irritated look on his face. He reached to grab the phone, but I got there first! With a smile and a giggle at the look on Jake's face, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Swan residence?" the voice asked.

"Yes"

"To whom may I be speaking to?"

My name is Bella Swan. Who's this?"

The phone rang, indicating that the caller had hung up. It was only then did I realize who I just got off the phone with. I dropped the phone and stood there, astonished as the phone swung from side to side, hanging from its cord.

"Bella? What's wrong?

Who was that?" Jacob asked, concerned.

I couldn't answer him. I stood there feeling the hole rip through my chest once more.

"Bella! Answer me! Who was it?" Jacob pleaded. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that he was very worried now.

I took a deep breath, trying to pull myself together in a time like this wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"It was HIM……Edward,"

My voice cracked as I said his name. Confirming the words out loud made the ripping of the hole in my chest even worse. I didn't look at Jake, I hadn't this whole time, but I could hear his erratic breathing, feel his body shaking tremendously as he tried to calm himself before he could turn into a werewolf.

The moment I looked into his eyes, he stood still and calmed down immediately, as if he weren't trying to scare me. His eyes were filled with worry and hate. We gazed at each other for a few more seconds, and then he said, " What the hell was he calling here for? After all he did to you, he thinks he could just randomly call you and greet you like NOTHING EVER HAPPENED? LIKE HE NEVER BROKE YOUR HEART OR NEVER TRIED TO KILL YOU? WE I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU CULLEN I-"

"Jake," I asked in a voice so small that he winced knowing that I was in a lot of pain," Please. Don't. I'm trying to handle it. I think I might be able to."

"Handle it? Bella look at you. I can see it in your eyes what it does to you. I know it kills you at even the mention of his name! Bella I literally can't believe this. Cullen better be lucky he's in South America, because if he was anywhere NEAR this place I would've kicked his cold white ass!"

He stopped long enough to look at my face and know that it was time to stop. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the most special, warm, bear hug that I ever felt. I knew then that it would be ok. The ripping in my chest ceased, and the pain was no more.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Jake whispered into my ear," I just can't stand it when he hurts you like this."

I broke the hug looking at his face and finding love and care in his eyes. The same love and care that had been there all along, but I was too blind to see it…….. Until now.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jake left, I went back into the living room where I found Alice sitting on the couch, just like I had expected.

"Would you please mind explaining to me what just happened in there?" I exclaimed. I knew that she would understand what I was talking about, since she could see Edward's future and all.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Rosalie told Edward that you jumped off the cliff and that you didn't come up after you jumped. He…… He thought you died." Alice explained.

My heart started racing. Edward thought I had died? So he called to see if I was ok? But that didn't make any sense. Edward left. He left me here in pain because he said that he didn't want me anymore. Why would he call if he didn't want me?

"Alice, this doesn't make any sense. Edward left me. He didn't want me anymore." As much as it hurt to say it, I knew it was true. Just looking back at the day he left and the serious look on his face when he told me he didn't love me told me that he would never come back. But I couldn't help hoping. I mean what if Edward had been lying? What if- No, I told myself. He doesn't love you. End of story.

"Bella," Alice had a tender look on her face, as if she were confirming what I was hoping," Edward still cares about you. I can see it in his eyes when he comes to visit, the few times he does. Bella, Edward thought you were dead, and since you were dead, well…. Edward wanted to die too. He was about to take a visit to the Volturi and ask to die." Alice said.

Why was she doing this to me? I was so confused already. Edward was going to kill himself because he was guilty for not being able to save me when he didn't even want me anymore??

"But Alice-" I said

"Bella look I know it might be hard for you to understand, but just know if you hadn't talked to him on the phone just now….. He would've killed himself." Alice said.

Edward. Kill himself. Because of me? As I let this soak in, I felt the hole ripping through once again, and Jacob wasn't here to help me this time. I sat on the couch shaking and trembling, trying to pull my self together in front of Alice.

"Alice… I'm sorry." I looked into her eyes and saw sadness and then anger.

"It's ok Bella. It's not your fault. This is all Edward's fault. I told him this would happen." Here was Alice telling me that I was destined to fall apart when he left. And I knew it was true. But coming from my best vampire friend didn't help.

"Look Bella," Alice said with unease," Maybe I should leave now. I mean leave leave. I need to get back to Carlisle to tell him what happened and get on to Rosalie for telling Edward when she PROMISED she wouldn't," Alice then started mumbling to herself and got off the couch. I was too shaky to even beg her to stay. She has to leave eventually, I told myself, Plus there's already been enough damage here. She needs to leave before I can get hurt any more than possible. I usually wouldn't think this, but I guess Jake had rubbed off on me in that way.

Alice got her stuff together and was ready to leave in about ten seconds. I stood up, a little better now because I knew that I would be seeing Jacob tomorrow and everything would be back to normal. She kissed me on the cheek." Bye Alice. I'll miss you like crazy." I choked out.

"Bye Bella. Live a great life. Don't let my stupid brother's mistake keep you from finding love again, because I know you are capable of healing." She looked me in the eyes one last time and set off for the car. I stared at her car for as long as I could, until it turned into a different lane, and the car was no more. I stood there for a long time until I realized how dark it was. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and stepped back into the house. That night I think both Charlie and I cried ourselves to sleep, but I knew that it would be okay, because I would get to see Jacob tomorrow.

"So she left?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. I get to come over to your house now. We really need to keep a look out for Victoria…. Though she seems to have disappeared…." Jacob said with confusion," But why? To gather more bloodsuckers? Because she knows she can't get to you? Because she's too intimidated by our sexy wolfness?" Jacob started joking with a smile.

"Oh lets not go THAT far Jake." I joked back and laughing with him afterwards. It felt just like an ordinary day. It didn't feel like I had picked Alice over him or the fact that we had almost kissed in the kitchen yesterday.

We went down to the beach holding hands, which usually didn't make me nervous, but it sure did now. Maybe Jake was right about us being more than friends. Maybe we could be something more….. Stop it Bella, I told myself, You're just going to get hurt like before. But Jacob promised he would never hurt me, I fought with myself. But hasn't he already broken his promise once? I asked myself. But he risked resentment from the pack to be with you again, I argued. But if Jacob could come back then maybe Ed- Stop right there. This conversation with myself is over.

Man this fighting was giving me a head ach. The whole time this argument between myself was going on, Jacob was looking at my facial expressions. I looked up at him finally with a confused face to see his eyes lit up with a smile as if he were enjoying watching me compete with myself.

"What in the world could you possibly be thinking about that could make you so confused?" Jake laughed.

I blushed and laughed with unease" Um…. Nothing."

Jake gave me one of those It's-SO-not-nothing looks," Fine whatever….. You'll tell me later anyway. When you're ready. I can wait."

Oh gosh. He was wearing that face again. That face I saw yesterday in the kitchen. The eyes filled with love and care look. He was leaning in closer, the sea breeze blowing my hair. He brushed it away with his hand and held my cheek. I started to hesitate. I didn't know if I was ready. But hadn't I told myself I was ready yesterday? what's one day a difference? I remembered what Alice told me. "Don't let my stupid brother's mistake keep you from finding love again, because I know you are capable of healing." I let that soak in for a moment, and then I made my decision. He was almost there, and I wasn't going to stop him. I knew I needed this moment to happen. That I needed him.

Our lips met and a feeling like no other filled through me. I hadn't felt this feeling in my body for a long time. It was like the hole wasn't there. Like it was healed. I knew at the moment that I was in love with Jacob.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my back. He picked me up slightly and then started laughing.

I pulled away and gave him a confused look, though I was smiling at his laughter, "What?"

"Nothing." He said with a smile.

"Fine whatever," I told him," You'll tell me later anyways. I can wait." I gave him a huge smile and we walked hand in hand back up the beach.

Little did I know that it would only be two short weeks I would have with Jacob alone before my whole life changed and I would have to make the most impossible choice in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!!!!! Sorry it took me forever to update!!!! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I'm glad you all like it. Since this my first fan fiction, I want you to tell me where you want this story to go, but no matter what you say Bella is going to end up with Jacob!!! Oh yeah as you can see this pre-chapter post isn't in the big bold print that authors usually put before their stories because I have no I idea how to do it!! So if you know please please tell me how!! Thank You!! Enjoy!

"Yeah!!! Go get 'em! Run the ball… RUN!!! YES!!!!" screamed my dad at the TV. Dad and Billy were leaning towards the TV in the Billy's living room like two little girls waiting for a new episode of Hannah Montana to come on. Jacob and I laughed at their faces as the football player ran towards the end-zone and score.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YES YES YES! THEY'VE GOT IT IN THE BAG NOW!!!!" Billy screamed. I didn't know he was capable of screaming that loud, but seeing as this was football and his favorite team ever, I guess anyone could get as excited as him.

"Come on Bells. Let's go outside before these two girls bust our ear drums out," Jacob joked.

We walked outside and shut the door though we could still here ours dads screaming at the TV. We laughed at them again.

"So," I asked, "Where to?"

"Hmmm……" Jacob thought it over, "Well I don't know about you Bella but I'm getting really behind on homework. I know it doesn't sound like the most interesting or romantic thing to do but I promise I will keep you interested." Jacob said as he swept the loose hairs out of the way and held my face in his hands.

"Homework," I said as he pulled me closer, "Sounds good to me." I smiled as he pulled me all the way in. You would think that after a week and five days that I would start getting a little used to him kissing me but this time was just as special as the first. We broke and he gave me a loving smile and said, "There's no way we are gonna get to study in there with those two screaming, though," he smiled.

"That's ok. We can go over and study at my house and then come back when Charlie is ready to leave." I replied.

"Ok, that sounds good to me. Maybe you should go tell your dad before we run off with your truck, though," Jake said.

"Ok," I said, "I'll be right back."

After I told Charlie that we were going to study and Jacob got his books, we headed over to my house for some studying. After a few hours of studying for my finals and helping Jacob out with his Algebra, Jake's stomach started growling. It was the loudest sound I had ever heard that had come from a stomach but then again this was a werewolf we were talking about. I looked over him and saw his face in a wide grin. I laughed at his loud stomach and the look on his face and got up.

"I guess this means it's time to make some dinner for the werewolf!" I exclaimed. Jake got up at the same time I did and pulled me into another one of his bear hugs. "You sure got that right…. but there's one thing I want to do first."

He gave me the love and care look, my Jacob face, and kissed me. This kiss was more urgent, like he really really wanted me. I couldn't help but kiss back. Jacob was everywhere, heat pulsating from every single part of his body. He started to pick me up and I savored the moment. Just then, Jacob's stomach made another tremendous growl for food, and we both laughed. Jake set me down still laughing and said, "The stomach speaks!"

"Alrighty then Jake, what do you want to eat?" I asked a smile planted on my face.

He gave me a curious look and said," Surprise me." I decided to make lasagna because I had all of the ingredients, and that's my favorite dish that I make. Putting in triple the amount, seeing as Jacob eats like a ravenous pig, I did everything the instructions said and finally finished. This whole time Jacob was looking at me and made me nervous. Not as nervous as Edward had always made me when he would get in his "statue" mode and stare at me. Wow, I thought, I can actually think his name now. But maybe it was because Jake was here, and the hole wasn't there when he was around.

"Mmmm…" said Jake as I took the plastic pan from the counter where I had laid it before, "smells delicious. Took you long enough though," he kidded.

"Hey, it takes skill to make three servings of lasagna that quick. If YOU weren't such a pig then maybe it would have been ready earlier!" I exclaimed.

"Well let me at least take this pan off of your hands. It's the least I can do since you worked so hard on this." Jacob reached for the pan.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Billy and Charlie's laughing. We both turned around at this same time but Jacob seemed to think that I still had a grip on the pan and I thought Jake had it. The pan dropped to the floor causing the lasagna to fly everywhere followed by my scream. Jake was caught right in the face by a splatter of lasagna but I was perfectly clear!!! I was laughing so hard that I was crying. Billy and Charlie came flying in through the kitchen coming to see why I had screamed. When they realized what had happened they looked at each other and burst out laughing along with me.

"What you think this is funny?" Jacob laughed out with me.

"I'm sorry Jake I-" but a whole new burst of laughter came out through me. I couldn't remember ever laughing so hard in my life. "Jake, you should've seen the look on your face." I explained," It was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time!"

At those words Jake brought up the widest grin in the world.

"Ok, I guess we're gonna have to get you cleaned up now." Billy exclaimed, stifling the last laugh.

I walked over to go help Jacob with the sauce in his hair when I slipped on the lasagna still floor. My knees slammed on the floor and my hands caught me. You would think that having saucy hands and knees were enough, but no. Being the crazy klutz I am, my hands of course had to slip, losing my whole balance and slamming my body to the hard, red floor,

After Billy, Charlie, and Jacob saw that that I was ok, they all went into fits of hysterical laughter. We went on like this for another hour, laughing at what had happened and cleaning of all the sauce off of the floor and changed in something fresh and knew (All Jacob had to do was take off his shirt). Before Jake and Billy left, Jacob pulled me into another one of his hugs. We stood there for a minute, swayed back and forth. I looked up from his bare chest and into his eyes, a smile planted on my face.

He smiled back with the look of love in his eyes. My Jacob. He would always be mine, if he didn't imprint. I hoped he would someday imprint on me, but doesn't imprinting happen the moment they lay eyes one each other? Maybe. But maybe not. I secretly hoped maybe not.

He gave me a peck on the lips since our parents were right there and said," Night Bells. Love you. See you tomorrow."

"Night Jake. Love you too."

And with that Jacob left with Billy.

****************

The next day went well. I got up and spent the day at Emily's with Jake. Jake kept replaying the story of what had happened the night before and he got a lot of hits out of it.

I kept on giving him the evil stare telling him to stop.

"Come on Bells you know it's funny. I know I haven't ever see you laugh so hard in front of me!" Jacob exclaimed. Bringing back the memory made me smile. It was pretty funny, but that didn't help the fact that I was incredibly shy. I guess I'll have to get used to being around them sometime. Why not now?

The day flew by extremely quick and Jake and I found ourselves standing at his front door with my purse in hand.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jacob asked. Well of course I wanted him to take me home, but he had been running out all last night looking for the mysteriously disappeared Victoria. He looked so tired, I said, "No that's ok. I think I got it." I smiled (I had been doing that a lot lately).

Jake gave me one of his disapproving looks and said," Well Victoria seems to be out of sight so I guess you could drive home, but that doesn't matter," he said," because I'm still taking you home. I know you want me to." Jacob said.

"Jake, I don't think you understand how tired you look right now. What I want you to do is to go in that house and hop into bed!" I protested. Jacob began to argue but I put my finger on his lips. "Bed" I said. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me and said," Good night Bella. I love you. I think you underestimate how much I love you but I love you more than you can imagine." He whispered in my ear." I won't ever leave you. Ever." Jacob promised.

"I love you too Jacob. Don't forget it." I whispered back.

"You don't know how good that makes me feel to here you say that." said Jake.

"Oh I think I do." I smiled. Jacob kissed me again and walked through his front door.

The next day I woke up and thought, Ugh, school. I was almost done with my senior year. Just keep remembering that. Almost done almost done almost done!!!

I got up and dressed for school, the only thought keeping me going was I would see Jake later on today. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and left for school very late.

I drove past the speed limit to school and raced to find a parking spot. I ran into the double-doors of the school right when the first bell rang. Students filed in towards their classes, but a lot of people were looking at me. What was the matter? Was I in one of those dreams where I forget to put on my pants before rushing out the door to school? I looked down. Nope, I was all clear. Yet people kept staring at me. I saw Jessica amongst the crowd. "Jessica why are people staring at me?" I asked. I felt like it was my first day at school again, though people weren't staring at me this much even when I first came here. Jessica gave me one of those are-you-crazy looks and said, "You're seriously kidding me. You don't even know?! I thought they would've told you of all people….. but then again.." Jessica stopped and thought for a minute. "Jessica!!!" I exclaimed, "Would you please tell me what's going on???" I begged her. Just as she was about to answer, I saw why people were staring at me and staring at him. They were remembering what had happened to me. And so was I. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I would never ever see him again in my life. But there he was standing right in front of me, walking towards me. "Hello, Bella." he said his face a little uneasy anticipating what reaction I would have. I just stared. Stared into his golden brown eyes, stared at his pale white skin, his dark hair. I don't know how long I stood there. Somebody's cough brought me back to the fact that there were people watching. I stared into his eyes once more.

"Edward." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!!!1 I'm SOOOO sorry it's taken like forever to write a new chapter!!! I've just been in this crazy writer's block mode! Well I see that some Team Edward fans have started reading this story which has really made me think about how this ending is going to be! I'm still thinking about it, But I thought I'd just let you know so that you won't be put down. **** This chapter is in Jacob's point of view so I hope you enjoy!**

I was thinking about Bella. How her lips felt pressed against to mine and how she seemed so much happier than before. I really do think I was changing her thoughts of things. I was healing her. I knew that much. But what Bella didn't know is that she was changing me, too. I felt happier when I was around her, and things weren't so bad with the pack anymore. I felt that if as long as I had Bella by my side, the world and its retarded complications would be ok.

As I sat there on that beautiful beach day, daydreaming and fantasizing about my beautiful Bella (was I feeling ok? I mean seriously? DAYDREAMING???) , I heard a long depressing howl from the woods. Well, I thought, that's weird. Sam hasn't sent a distress call like that in quit a while. In fact, I don't think I've heard that kind of howl since Victoria…. OH MY GOD VICTORIA!!!! Something had happened with her and I had to figure out what it was. What if she got past us? What if she made it to Forks? What if she got Bella?

The tremors started almost immediately. I had to get away from here so that nobody would see me transform. I couldn't risk transforming in front of all of these people at the beach enjoying this beautiful day not knowing that some horrible monster was out there, hunting my loved one. I sprinted to the forest and finally got past where anybody could see me. I changed right then and there not even waiting to take my clothes off. I heard them rip as I transformed into the huge beast that I had gotten used to over time.

"_WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS SHE? AND HOW DO WE STOP HER FROM REACHING BELLA? WE HAVE TO MAKE PLANS IMMEADEATELY TO ATTACK!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LET HER THROUGH YOU BI-"_

"_Jacob," _Sam spoke, _"Calm down. this has nothing to do with Victoria. Bella is as safe as she ever has been…… well….. almost"_

I saw Sam's thoughts flooding quickly through his head as if it would hurt me less, as if it would have made a difference.

But it didn't. I saw the Cullens moving back in. I saw the borderline being reinforced. I saw the cold, pale faces of my enemies who haunted us all. The enemies that posed a threat more to me than anyone.

"_There back,"_ Sam whispered through our thoughts.

The Cullens were back….. which meant that I had lost Bella again into the world that had caused her so much pain. Though I knew that the moment she saw Edward's face again, she would forget all of it. She would forget all of the beautiful moments that we shared together these past few weeks. She would forget all that she had to go through by trying to get over him. She would forget how much trouble they had caused. She would forget that we had something special.

She would forget me.

And as I realized this, I suddenly became furious. After all that he had done to her, she would just accept him again. She would throw her whole life away to some god awful bloodsucker who had the urge to kill her every second of the day? After trying so hard to forget, after trying so hard to let go, she would just give up AND LET HIM BACK INTO HER LIFE AS IF NOTHING HAD CHANGED? AS IF NOTHING WAS DIFFERENT? AS IF NOTHING HAD EVER HAPPENED BETWEEN BELLA AND ME?

"_Jake, man calm down it'll be ok."_

CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW COULD I CALM DOWN? I HAD JUST LOST MY ONE TRUE LOVE TO THE THING THAT WAS MY ENEMY! THE THING THAT WAS THE MOST UNHEALTHY FOR HER!!!!

And with that, my heart tore into two. It was over. There was no hope, and I could feel it. But no matter what I thought, what I dreamed. what I prayed, I was still going to have to try. Try to win her back. Try to make her realize what she was getting herself into by being with him. Try to make her realize that she loved me more than him. But not right away. Because if I saw her right now, I would probably break down. And if I saw him right now, I would kill him. I would avoid her for as much time as I needed, and then I would make my stand.

"_Good choice. " _Sam said, "_I think that that would be for the best." _

And with that, the pack transformed back into humans. Everyone but me. Before I knew it, I was running. Running from all that was happening and washing away every thought away of the past few months except for the feel of Bella's lips on mine.


End file.
